The Godless World
The Godless World is an open source setting created by NoFourthWall that anyone can contribute to. 'Premise' In the beginning of time there was nothing, save empty space and silence. That is, until the entity known as CHANGE came into existence, applying form to what was once nothing. As reality continued to expand, CHANGE's brethren, the FACTS, joined their elder sibling and filled their roles in the universe. But like reality, CHANGE altered as well. As time passed it developed sentience and began to modify the laws it once created and upheld, allowing creatures that could alter space and time to exist. The FACTS quickly realized what was happening and attacked CHANGE, severely weakening it in the process. Out of desperation it fled across the universe, until it found Earth, where it joined the pantheon of the Fears under the new identity of The Glitch. But the Fears became fearful of the Glitch due to his vast amount of power and eventually attempted to kill it within the Empty City. Through sheer luck the Glitch managed to survive again, but at a terrible cost, as it was captured by the SMSC shortly afterwards. Several decades of imprisonment passed, with every single attempt at interrogating and torturing the Glitch for any information on it and the rest of the Fears being complete failures. Realizing that they were never going to make any progress, the SMSC finally decided to execute the Glitch once and for all. Yet, rather than saving the world from one of the monsters that plagued humanity, the SMSC inadvertently caused countless disasters to occur. Without the Glitch's presence, reality started to tear itself apart. The Fears domains to merge with Earth, billions of new supernatural creatures being created due to eldritch energy pouring into Earth, and in a few short decades civilization was a distant memory. Drawn to where the Glitch had pass, the FACTS found a world ravaged by the unnatural. Retracting their influence from most of the universe, they focused on earth in an attempt to retain what little order still remained. The problems would be solved... 'Stories' 'Eras' *'The Last Age of Dominance': The events that lead up to the Glitch's death, it is an era in which man still rules the Earth and the Fears existence is still a secret to the public. *'The Decline of Reality': The events that resulted from the aftermath of the Glitch's death, it is an era in which humans are struggling to survive, the Fears are attempting to keep order, and new supernatural creatures are being created daily. *'The Decline of Order': An era where humanity is the minority, supernatural creatures and objects are considered normal occurrences, and the Fears have almost no control over the universe. *'The Last War:' An era plagued by utter chaos, where humanity has been extinct for eons and the Fears are at war with Anomalies who now rule over the universe. By the time their war is finally over, all life in the universe has been eradicated and the Godless World is erased from existence by the Quiet. *'Splinters' are basically stories that are set in their own canon. 'The Decline of Reality' *The Godless World by NoFourthWall (first story set in this verse) *Sorrow Man's Tale by Pandora *The Doctor and the Crusaders - Sordin Portrayals of Fear Mythos Concepts The premise of the Godless World allows for interpretations of various Fears and other things associated in the mythos, that are far different from their vanilla portrayals. 'The Fears' 'The Vision' Due to the Vision's omnipresent nature, she became aware of the aftermath of the Glitch's death, countless millennium before it even occurred. She kept this knowledge a secret from all the other Fears except for the Blind Man, her closest ally. They then secretly relocated various sentient species throughout the universe by force in secrecy and put them into an alternate universe where life doesn't exists. Once their plan was completed, they would enter said universe along with their servants and become the "rulers of a new world." 'The Quiet' Shortly after the Glitch's death, the Quiet mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Since then the Hushed Monks and Sine Corda, as well as many other cults, have been attempting to summon it in an attempt to mercy kill every living creature in the universe. It eventually returned after after all life in the universe was destroyed by a war between the Fear and Anomalies, and erased what little remained from existence. 'Organizations' 'SMSC' After the death of the Glitch, the SMSC was disbanded and the remaining members either joined one of the Supernatural Threat Analysis Bureau's other branches or retired. By the time the The Decline of Reality era starts, The Forsaken managed to successfully infiltrate STAB and expose the SMSC as the ones responsible for the apocalypse. As such, many survivors swear to kill former members on sight, especially the Forsaken, who view former SMSC members as godless heathens that must be brutally punished for their sins. 'The Library' By the time the Decline of Order era began, The Library became one of the last anti-Fear organizations on the planet as due to merging with The Archive during the Decline of Reality era in order to prevent being exterminated by Anomalies. Since then the Library has been the sole protector of the human race and secretly started supplying the Archive with information on all events concerning the Godless World. New Concepts 'Anomalies' Anomalies are creatures created as a result of reality being torn apart. No one knows how they come into existence but it most likely has to do with the eldritch energy that has spread across the planet, caused by Earth merging with the Fears domains. Many of them range from monstrous creatures, objects with abnormal properties, or former human that have been transformed. 'The Last Kingdom of Man' The Last Kingdom of Man is the largest and arguably the safest settlement in the Godless World. It was established by the Panopticon and is blocked off from the rest of the world in a secluded desert that is hidden from the rest of society. The government is extremely fascist and has brainwashed its citizens into believing that the apocalypse is a myth created by outsiders. The Panopticon have deny citizens many basic rights in order to maintain order and no one is allowed leave under any circumstances. Trivia * The Godless World was heavily inspired by the SCP Foundation canon known as Rat's Nest. Category:Verses Category:The Glitch Category:FACTS Category:The Godless World